


Guide to the Galaxy

by HopefulNebula



Series: Neb's Enterprise Drabbles [9]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/pseuds/HopefulNebula
Summary: Someone had altered the Vulcan database.





	Guide to the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012ish at The Delphic Expanse. Takes place sometime in late season 1.

Someone had altered the Vulcan database.

As far as T'Pol could tell, nothing had been removed, and nothing substantive had been changed. But the last time she had accessed the database-- looking for anything that could identify the aliens who had destroyed their subspace amplifiers-- its enclosing folder had been the standard IDIC symbol Terrans often used to identify information of Vulcan origin. Today, it was an image of a book.

This had to be one of those incomprehensible things the humans considered "humor." It still made no sense.

She had never heard of any work called "Don't Panic" before.


End file.
